Mente Enferma
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Porque existe cada loco dentro de nosotros. Feliz cumple amiga Annie, disculpa la demora U. Yaoi, estan advertidos XD y celebrando a mi beta Ilye.


Wiii este fic dedicado a ti amiga Annie ojalá te guste ya que es tu regalo de cumpleaños ¡Felicidades! Ojala cumplas muchos mas XD nos leemos después jo jo jo jo. A si como siempre yaoi, pero esto es un mundo alterno así que no me maten después si no les gusta o no me creían XD pues en este fic Ed tiene 17 y Al 16, ahora si a leer el fic jo jo jo.

**Mente enferma.**

Era tan simple, lo único que debía hacer era comportarse amablemente, decir bellas palabras, vestir bien, en resumen, ser la persona que siempre soñaste, ser un príncipe, un caballero, el ser con el cual te sentirías mas que seguro, les doy confianza y ellos como imbéciles caen en mi trampa.

Si, son imbéciles, son unos pobres seres que al ver me perfección, mi poder para protegerlos, caen en mis manos, jurando que nada les pasara estando a mi lado, pero, OH pobre ser que te quedas a mi lado, no sabes el destino que te tengo preparado.

Lo que alguna vez fue un rostro lleno de placer y felicidad, ahora muestra el más puro terror al ver lo que realmente soy, lo que realmente tengo preparado para ti.

**Pero… dijiste que me amabas. **Lloras mientras dices esas palabras, amarrada de pies y brazos en la cama, impidiéndote cualquier escape. Me acerco a ti, acariciando tus cabellos rubios.

**Y te amo Winry. **Sonrío con dulzura mientras saco un cuchillo y te lo clavo en tu pierna, gritas al sentir el metal en tu carne. **Amo esa expresión de miedo y desesperación que pones al sufrir. **Te levanto con brusquedad, te arrastro por el suelo mientras escucho con una gran sonrisa tus quejas y llantos, te coloco en una silla, tu voz aumenta pidiendo ayuda, pero de un fuerte golpe te callas, comprendiendo que te será peor resistirte. Sin mas comienzo a amarrarte a la silla.

**No… por favor. **Me ruegas con miles de lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro, pero con eso solo provocas que me ría con burla ante esa expresión tan patética, acaricio tu mejilla por última vez y luego coloco una bolsa por tu cabeza amarrándola con una cuerda en tu pálido cuello, lloras aún más mientras tratas penosamente de tomar todo el aire que puedas para luchar, pero apenas puedes, tu boca esta amarrada con una cuerda, no quiero que te salves de la muerte rompiendo la bolsa con tus dientes.

**Adiós Winry, un gusto en conocerte. **Sin mas me levanto, tomando mis cosas, borrando cualquier pista o huella que me delate, aunque conociéndome, se que no he dejado nada que me perjudique en algún futuro. Te miro y sonrío al ver tu lucha por sobrevivir, subo mi mano para ver la hora. **Te quedan dos minutos de vida amor, diviértete. **Te digo antes de marcharme por la puerta principal como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo fuera igual que cualquier día anterior.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego a casa como si nada, lo único que recibo de ahí son golpes e insultos de un supuesto tipo llamado padre, después de un rato el viejo se va dejándome tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas, me levanto como si nada, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, en el trayecto, comienzo a lamer mis heridas, la sangre es tan exquisita, sobre todo la mía. Entro a mi habitación, camino al armario, lo abro y me agacho, de el saco un cajón verde, lo abro, en el guardo mis guantes ya rojos por la sangre y me coloco unos nuevo de color blanco, también guardo el cuchillo ahora limpio, debe estar presentable para una próxima invitada. Luego de eso me dirijo a mi cama, acostándome de un salto en ella, el dolor de los golpes ya no me molesta, tantos años en lo mismo, es mas que obvio que ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, de cierta forma debo agradecer esos golpes y palizas sin sentido, ya que, mi cuerpo no seria lo que es ahora. Tomo el control remoto y prendo la televisión junto con el video, presiono 'play', la cinta rápidamente comienza a verse en la pantalla de la televisión, en el aparece un joven, su pelo es corto de un rubio oscuro, se podría decir que casi café, su piel es un poco tostada, peor no para llamarse morena y sus ojos son de un hermosos color pardo, aparenta de unos diez años, a su lado se encuentra Winry regañándole por algo, el niño simplemente asiente con la cabeza tímidamente, disculpándose apenado con la rubia, sonrío de alegría pensando en el importante día que sería mañana.

**Después de cinco años de investigarte, mañana podré hablarte Alphonse Elric. **Sin mas que la emoción, me preparo para el nuevo día, acostándome a dormir, ya era el momento de que fueras mío.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como toda mañana, soy el primero en llegar al salón, dejo mis cosas y espero pacientemente en mi puesto a que aparezcas, pasan como unos diez minutos cuando logro escuchar tu alegre voz por el pasillo, entras y me encuentras observándote, te acercas tímidamente y me saludas, te sonrió en repuesta provocando un sonrojo en tus mejillas, ahhhhhh mi pequeño, eres tan hermoso como dominable, si supieras todo lo que tengo planeado para ti. Me acerco a tu puesto, estas sentado ordenando tus cosas, levanta la cabeza al escuchar que te hablo, peor antes de poder decirte algo, el resto de la clase se aparece en la puerta, maldigo en mi interior y solo te puedo comunicar que necesitaba hablar contigo, después de decirte un lugar y una hora me retiro del salón, escuchando toda clase de murmullos a mis espalda, bueno, es normal que ocurra eso, soy el chico mas famoso del liceo, sin olvidar que el mas deseable por todos, es normal que se impresionen al saber que quiero hablar en privado contigo, si, mi pequeño, esas escorias no te ven nada, creen que eres inservible, pero no te preocupes, ya les daré una lección. Me dirijo a la terraza sonriendo, recordando que estos imbéciles creen que nunca he estado con alguien, aunque es cierta forma tienen razón, je pobres tontos e infelices seres que solo sirven para provocarme placer al matarlos, llego a la terraza y me dedico a contemplar el paisaje a mi alrededor, tan hermoso, como mi pequeño Al, no puedo esperar a que terminen las clases.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace veinte minutos que te estoy esperando sin ver algún rastro de ti, aprieto mis puños con fuerza ¿Acaso quieres rechazarme? Mi furia no me deja pensar en otra posibilidad, pero me calmo completamente al verte llegar corriendo, con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Te detienes frente mío respirando rápidamente ante la loca carrera que estuviste haciendo minutos antes.

**Lo siento. **Me dices con dificultad. **Estaba bien en la hora, pero alguien me pidió un favor y no pude negárselo. **Sonreí, tan gentil eres, pero que persona mas hermosa eres, estoy tan ansioso por poseerte.

**No te preocupes. **Sueno amablemente mientras te sonrío y tomo tus hombros, ante eso provoco un nuevo sonrojo en esas deliciosas mejillas. **Lo importante es que ya estas aquí y… **me comienzo a acercar peligrosamente a ti, mejor dicho, a tu boca la cual capturo con ansias y deseos, besándote entre suave y apasionadamente, tiemblas ante mi cercanía, pero finalmente, respondas el beso, mientras tus brazos suben, aferrándose a mi cuello y yo sujeto tu cintura, acercándote a mi cuerpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde ese día nos hicimos novios o como realmente le veo yo, te volviste mi propiedad, si amor, ahora me perteneces y hagas lo que hagas nunca te podrás separar de mi.

**Edward. **La voz de Roze me saca de mis pensamientos, la veo detenidamente, esta llevando un vestido muy provocativo, pegado justo a su cuerpo, sonrío al verla así de entregada, dispuesta a regalarme todo lo que desee, la tomo de la cintura acercándola a mi mientras le muerdo una oreja sensualmente.

**Que lindo vestido. **Te susurro en la oreja. **Lastima que no merezca una dueña como tu. **Sin más te clavo el cuchillo en una pierna, gritas de dolor mientras miles de lágrimas caen por tu rostro, ese hermoso vestido ahora se pone de color escarlata por la sangre que rápidamente se esparce por tu cuerpo, sonrío aun mas al verte en ese estado. **Ahora el vestido se ve mas lindo.**

**Pero Edw… **no logras terminar de hablar, nuevamente clavo el cuchillo, pero esta vez en la otra pierna.

**Nunca debiste. **Te digo fríamente sin tomar en cuenta tus llantos y suplicas, obligando a levantarte de la cama. **Nunca debiste tratar así a mi novio. **Finalizo, levantas la cabeza sorprendida.

**De que… **te golpeo fuertemente la mejilla.

**No me vengas con mentiras, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste. **Otro grito de parte de ella cuando le clavo el objeto en su mano y luego lo bajo lentamente en su brazo, te tapo la boca con mi mano y luego te sonrío con diversión al verte así de patética, de la nada los recuerdos llegan a mi mente.

--------------------------------- FLASH BACK ---------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué te sucede? **Te pregunto con una dulce sonrisa, tú simplemente te sonrojas y luego volteas la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza. **¿Al? **Me preocupa esa expresión tan triste.

**¿Crees que lo nuestro funcione? **Me preguntas después de un tiempo, te observo curioso. **Es que… **vuelves a callar, sigo sonriéndote con cariño mientras te abrazo y te beso en los labios, nuevamente te sonrojas.

**Yo te amo Al ¿Me amas tu? **Te susurro en el oído provocándote un escalofrió, pero finalmente asientes con la cabeza. **Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? **

**Es que yo… Roze me dijo que… **me pongo serio ante ese nombre, otra vez esa mujer molestando, bueno a mi no me importaba, pero metiéndose con Al, era imperdonable, vuelvo a sonreírte calidamente, antes de que veas mi rostro de alegría ante la idea que cruza por mi mente.

**No importa lo que diga Al, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. **Mi pequeño sonríe feliz ante mis palabras y luego me abraza de forma cariñosa.

**Te amo. **Me dices para luego regalarme un dulce beso.

---------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------------

Me encuentro sentado en la cama recordando de pronto que mi pequeño me espera, observo el reloj y sonrío, aun me quedan como dos horas antes de la cita, pero debo arreglarme, no quiero que me vea de esta forma, me acomodo en la cama, mirando al frente.

**Y bien… ¿Me dirás toda la basura que le dijiste? **Afirmas con la cabeza desesperada, la bolsa en tu cabeza no te deja respirar completamente y el tiempo se comienza a acabar para ti. Estas amarrada en la silla, igual que esa rubia… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... bueno no importa, esa tipa ya paso a la historia. **Muy bien. **Me levanto tranquilamente, mientras me acerco a ti, deposito un cuaderno entre tus piernas y un lápiz en tu mano. **Más vale que lo hagas rápido, pronto no tendrás oxigeno. **Lloras con más fuerza y rápidamente te pones a escribir, pasan los segundos, estoy a tu lado, observando como lentamente esa mano se mueve y luego se detiene por completo, subo la vista, tus ojos están cerrados y tu pecho no se levanta como debe ocurrir cuando uno esta respirando, sonrío, luego tomo el cuaderno y lo leo, pero lo único que me encuentro es un intento de carta para su madre, arrugo la hoja con fastidio tirándola al suelo, me alegro de usar siempre guantes blancos, tomo el cuchillo y se lo paso por el cuello, un ultimo quejido sale por su garganta y luego silencio. **Se cuando alguien esta fingiendo, perra. **Tomo mis cosas y me voy a mi casa, la muy estúpida no me sirvió para nada, bueno ya la había eliminado, al fin y al cabo no era de utilidad para este mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que frustrado me siento, justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerte mío en tu casa, tuvo que llegar ese estúpido policía para arruinarlo todo ¿Y por que? Porque al muy imbécil lo habían mandado a investigar las muertes de Roze y Winry, ja así se llamaba esa rubia rara.

Roy se llamaba el policía, la investigación fue corta y estúpida, se nota que el tipo ese no tiene experiencia como policía¿Cómo se supone que descubran algo si preguntan cosas tan estúpidas como que hiciste ayer? Demasiado obvias, demasiado fáciles de escabullir, en fin nunca me han pillado y dudo que lo hagan, después de todo le hago un favor al mundo, eliminando a esas perras del mapa, si ni siquiera hacen algo interesante, no como el angelito de mi lado, si, siempre tan lindo el, regalándole sonrisas al mundo, estudiando para ser un gran doctor, que lindo el, siempre pensando en lo mejor para los demás.

**¿Entonces no saben nada sobre estas jóvenes? **Los dos negamos con la cabeza, Roy nos mira y luego afirma. **Muy bien, cualquier cosa me llaman. **El tipo mira a Al con una sonrisa. **Tu sabes donde ubicarme, Al. **Sin más el tipo ese se marcha, dejándome atontado y con unos celos de los mil demonios, te miro con cierto enfado.

**¿Y eso? **Te miro con enojo. **¿Cómo conociste a ese sujeto? **Solo te sonrojas por mi mirada tan penetrante.

**Bueno, iba caminando y se me acercó, preguntándome sobre el asesinato de Roze. **Me respondes con timidez.

**Ya veo. **Dejo de mirarte para sonreírte calidamente. **Quieres continuar. **Te susurro en tu oreja, mientras te tomo de la cintura, afirmas completamente sonrojado, que lindo, siempre a mi disposición, siempre cumpliendo lo que deseo.

Te beso con suavidad, sé que va a ser un poco doloroso para ti, después de todo nunca nadie ha entrado a ti de la forma en que yo lo haré ahora. El beso continúa, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez con más deseo. Te desnudo completamente¡A la mierda que estemos en la sala de estar! Serás mío si o si. Estas sonrojado y tus ojos muestran ese deseo, esas ganas de que te tome completamente, de pertenecer a alguien y créeme amor, lo serás, con esto confirmare que realmente YO soy tu dueño.

Estamos acostados en el sillón, yo sobre ti, tu cuerpo esta sudoroso ante los bruscos movimientos que ejerzo dentro de tu ser, gritas del éxtasis al sentirme de esa forma tan loca y apasionada, te gusta y créeme amor a mi me gusta mucho más.

Después de un tiempo ambos llegamos al límite, explotando juntos, vuelvo a besarte en los labios, respondes gentilmente a mi cariño, sonrío feliz, el contrato estaba escrito, ahora sólo faltaba atarte a mi de una manera justa y religiosa, como a tu dulce madre Trisha le gusta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estamos cenando en uno de los restaurante mas caros de la ciudad, estas un poco cohibido ante las miradas de esos adinerados de mierda que no saben de lo que es vida, pero no importa, esta será una noche especial y debíamos disfrutarla en un lugar especial.

**¿Por qué me trajiste a un lugar así Edward? **Me preguntas con timidez, mientras miras el lugar con cierto temor, sonrío al verte, ya llevamos tres años de noviazgo y aún sigues comportándote como el hermoso joven que eras desde pequeño.

**Ya lo veras, pequeño. **Te sonrío dulcemente, para aumentar tu nerviosismo y tu sonrojo en esas mejillas tan suaves y apetecibles. Las horas pasan tranquilamente, comemos entre risas y anécdotas, ya te encuentras mas tránquilo y cómodo en este lugar, me levanto y camino hacia ti, me miras con curiosidad ante mis actos, bueno de seguro tienes una idea de lo que haré, me pongo de rodillas, mientras levanto tu mano a la entrelazo con la mía, te miro a los ojos.

**¿Ed… Edward? **Preguntas completamente rojo.

**Alphonse Elric. **Comienzo a hablar con suavidad. **¿Quieres casarte con este ser, el cual esta locamente enamorado de ti? **Me miras, te sonrío y luego saltas a mis brazos mientras das un fuerte si, te respondo el abrazo, por fin serias mío completamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda fue sencilla, amigos, familiares y para mi desgracia... el policía¿Cómo demonios podía estar ese sujeto en MI boda arruinándomela con su presencia? En fin, gracias a esto volvía a ver a la madre de Al, si, que mujer tan hermosa, casi idéntica a su hijo, pero obviamente Alphonse era más bello.

**Disfrutas la boda. **Sonríe el policía con sarcasmo, Al habla con sus parientes.

**Eso a ti no te importa. **Le respondo fríamente mirando para otro lado.

**Sabes que han ocurrido muchos asesinatos ¿no? **Me miras con cierto cuidado ¿Acaso sospechaba de mi? Que idiota.

**Lo sé, lástima por esas jóvenes. **"Que no valían la pena" termino la oración en mi mente.

**¿No crees que sea un poco extraño que las victimas sean de alguna forma cercanas a Alphonse?. **Niego con la cabeza en forma despreocupada.

**El es un chico sociable, es normal que conozca a mucha gente. **Veo como mí ahora esposo se acerca a nosotros, lo tomo por la cintura y miro a Roy con odio. **Bueno, ahora nos retiramos. **Sin más me lo llevo a donde ahora seria nuestra luna de miel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya estoy en casa amor. **Grito alegremente mientras entro por la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa no hay nadie, con enojo te voy buscando por todos lados sin encontrar rastro de ti, hasta que llego a una puerta y no logro abrirla, esta con llave. **¿Al¿Estas aquí? **

**Si, lo siento, espera un poco. **Escucho desde la puerta, pero eso solo provoca que mi enojo aumente, golpeo con un poco de fuerza.

**¿Qué te dije sobre las puertas cerradas Al? Ábrela ahora mismo. **Te grito autoritariamente.

**¡Ya lo hago! **Gritas un poco asustado ante mi tono, sabes lo que pasara si sigues negándome el paso, peor el tiempo pasa y tu no abres, de una sola patada boto la puerta, ignorando completamente lo que hacías te tomo y te boto al suelo, tratas de negarte, pero solo provocas que me enfade.

**¿Sabes que te lo mereces no? **Afirmas con la cabeza.

**Es una de las reglas, no puedes cerrar las puertas, no aquí, no en esta casa. **Te beso con pasión mientras te empujo hasta la pieza, pero te niegas, trato de levantarte y finalmente me rindo. Terminamos en mitad de la escalera, bueno no importa, debe ser interesante tomarte en este lugar. Te saco los pantalones con fiereza, no me importa lo demás, solo quiero poseerte, tratas de negarte con lagrimas y llantos, peor no puedes, admítelo amor, eres débil, no puedes contra mi, no contra alguien tan fuerte y hábil como yo. Sin ningún obstáculo mas, me introduzco en tu cuerpo, gritas de dolor mientras te aferras a mi espalda, comienzo a moverme con rapidez y salvajismo, pero no haces nada, ni gritas, da igual, te comienzo a morder el cuello¡demonios! Eres tan delicioso, cuando llego al orgasmo te dejo en las escaleras y luego subo a mi pieza.

**Eso te pasa por no obedecer amor. **Te grito ya acostado en la cama. **Ahora ven que te necesito. **Escucho tus pasos subiendo, tu vista esta baja, te ves tan disponible de esa forma que no evito tomarte una vez mas, después de todo eres mío pequeño, no importa el resto, de ti hago lo que se me de la puta gana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Maldición! Como pudiste hacerme esto, bueno, no importa, respira hondo, relájate, eso… je, amor eres tan traicionero como deseable, acaso creíste que no me había dado cuenta, creíste que soy tan imbécil como para no notar tus inquietudes y curiosidades hacia mi persona¡Maldición! Te di todo y así me pagas…

**No… ¡No! **Lloras en el baño, estoy arriba tuyo, impidiéndote salir.

**Eres un mal esposo Al, demasiado malo y mal agradecido. **Te sonrío, pero parece que ya no te gusta mis sonrisa, estas mirándome con terror.

**No me toques. **Ruegas con lágrimas, pero no mi pequeño, me has traicionado, has hecho lo que nunca debiste hacer.

**Que mal pequeño, nunca debiste intrusear así, sabes cuales son las reglas. **Sigues llorando sin escuchar mis palabras, me enojo ante eso y te aprieto tu cuello con mi mano. **¡Nunca debiste investigarme¡Maldición! Te di todo y así me agradeces. **

**Yo… tu eres un… **me empiezo a reír a carcajadas impidiéndote terminar.

**Si amor… yo las mate… a todas, no quedo ni una viva y sabes porque… **mas lágrimas de tus ojos, me acerco a tu oreja. **Porque es divertido,amor. Y ahora que lo sabes. **Gritas fuertemente al sentir el cuchillo en tu pierna, mi sonrisa aumenta al escucharte de esa forma, te oyes tan sexy amor. **Lo siento pequeño, pero ya no puedo dejarte vivo.**

**No…no Edward. **Te seco las lágrimas con mi lengua, no puedes hacer nada para defenderte, lo sé, sabia que no te defenderías.

**Eres tan dominable y frágil Al, eres un ser realmente débil… y curioso. **Te miro a los ojos con burla. **Como premio te haré lo que les hice a ellas, amor. **Un último beso, mientras deposito la bolsa en tu cuello, niegas con la cabeza pidiéndome que me detenga, pero sabes perfectamente que no lo haré, que lindo tú, ni siquiera intentas detenerme, sólo me miras, con lágrimas de suplica.

**¡Alto ahí! **Miro al lado, sólo para encontrarme con ese policía apuntándome con la pistola. **Ya es tu fin Edward Elric. **Miro a mi esposo, el cual llora fuertemente, sonrío ante lo que me esta ocurriendo.

**Bien planeado, amor. **Te saco la bolsa y te beso, pero luego siento como Roy me empuja bruscamente mientras me esposa las manos.

**Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que digas puede ser usada en tu contra. **Río ante lo que escucho, en fin, no me sirve poner resistencia ahora, así que solo lo dejare a mi suerte, observo por última vez tu rostro, sé que no nos volveremos a ver por un largo tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un lugar incómodo y muy sucio, me pregunto como le hacen los imbéciles para sobrevivir en algo como esto, en fin, debo ser paciente, aun me faltan unos cinco años más ante de volver a verte¡Que mierda! A quien engaño, volveré por ti Alphonse, me metiste en esta estúpida cárcel para dementes y juro que me las pagarás, eres mío, eres mi esposo y solo yo decido si vives o mueres y créeme amor, morirás yo me encargare de matarte. Ja, ya me imagino tu rostro en el momento del encuentro, será en menos tiempo del que crees, amor, después de todo este lugar esta lleno de fallas, me escapare en menos de un año, espérame, solo espérame un poco mas, Edward volverá por su querido amor.

**¿Fin? ¬¬**

Eso fue todo XD ojalá te haya gustado amiga, si quiere una continuación me la pide no mas y si no, no XD jo jo jo.

Como sea espero que me dejen review y tu también Annie, hace tiempo que no te leo en el Msn YY snf ojalá se encuentre bien, como sea saludos y que le vaya bien .

Tengo beta hana baila de alegria wiiiiiiiiiiii XD arigatoo Ilye


End file.
